


Just to be Quiet with You

by KureKai_King



Category: ARGONAVIS from BanG Dream! AAside (Video Game)
Genre: Fluff, Holding Hands, M/M, Secret Crush, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, mutual crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:14:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27231820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KureKai_King/pseuds/KureKai_King
Summary: I'm not yoursAnd you're not mineBut we can sitAnd pass the time
Relationships: Misono Reon/Matoba Wataru
Comments: 4
Kudos: 10





	Just to be Quiet with You

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the song Quiet by LIGHTS  
> Specifically if you think of the first part from Wataru's POV and the second from Reon's when/if you listen
> 
> I heard it the other day after years and these two immediately clicked in my head

The breeze was gentle as it brushed through their hair and the grass they laid on. Just simply enjoying the peaceful nature of their surroundings, eyes fixated on the sky that expanded above them far beyond their line of vision. 

The redhead sighed softly in contentment while his companion simply smiled, a blush adorning his cheeks which the first didn't fail to notice but chose not to speak up about. 

There was no reason to disturb the gentle peace and quiet they had managed to find for themselves, away from all the hustle and bustle of the city, away from their loud and continuously noisy and sometimes argumentative bandmates/friends. 

It was a time for just the two of them.

The redhead would cast glances over to the other, who's dark hair covered over one side of his face yet the way his fingers drummed on his chest and his lips twitched to his thoughts often gave way to what he was thinking or feeling. The other would also cast his own glances over at the redhead, whenever the breeze battled to reveal the other half of his sight. 

A sense of serenity in the air.

The redhead pushed one hand behind his head as he continued to watch the clouds glide lazily over him, casting faint and gentle shadows on the ground where he lay. His other hand spread at his side as if reaching out to his companion. He wouldn't mind if his companion took the subtle initiative, which he did, eventually.

The dark haired boy who lay with him was chewing his lip before he stopped toying with the plump flesh and snaked his own hand through the blades of lush, green grass and across the other's palm until their hands joined together so naturally; fingers threading with such a feather-like touch and loving heat filling the space between their palms.

Holding hands kept them warm. Kept them steady.

No words needed to be passed between the two of them. Actions like holding hands, casting glances and succeeding in making each other blush were simply more than enough to express what they wanted to say. Despite both studying literature as their university majors, they were also very well rehearsed in the art of physical touch. Just the simple things, mind you, as neither were quiet ready to push the boundary that was forming.

The redhead bit his own lip when he watched the other pick a flower, sniff it before passing it over and threading it into his hair, using his hairpins to keep it securely in place. A silent laugh escaped the dark haired boy as he gazed lovingly at the boy he held hands with.

Were they dating?

Not quite.

Did they want to?

Most certainly.

But it wasn't quite the right time. Not just yet.

They fell back into their peace. Chests rising and falling gently with each soft fluttering breath. Hearts calmly beating in time to a natural rhythm of their own. Fingers keeping their hands together with no real intention of letting go anytime soon.

_Just to be quiet...with you..._

**Author's Note:**

> Feel like chatting or seeing my mess of randomness? Check me out over on Twitter at: [DemonWings](https://twitter.com/DemonWings)


End file.
